Captive
by rain-sunsets
Summary: This is slight AU set after Lardner’s Ring. Gisborne knows Marian joined the outlaws and has captured her after she was left in the tree
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is slight AU Set after Lardner's Ring. Gisborne knows Marian joined the outlaws and has captured her after she was left in the tree. None of the characters or the show belong to me.

Captive

Marian cried softly to herself. She was chained to the bedposts in Gisborne's room, she felt so helpless. How could it be that only yesterday she was in the forest with Robin sweet Robin she wished for him now whished for him to save her. As soon as Gisborne had gotten her down from that tree he told her he knew all about her and Robin. She was sure was going to be killed but then he ordered the guars to take her to his room and chain her there. After that they left and no one had yet returned she hadn't even seen Gisborne since the forest. But she didn't know how long that had been hour's maybe.

Suddenly she head the door open, she shut her eyes tightly and prayed that the person would just leave even though in her heart she knew they wouldn't.

"Marian open your eyes" it was Gisborne's voice, she opened them afraid of what he would do to her if she didn't. She looked up at his face, he was smiling at her, she wanted to scream and yell at him but her mouth was gagged so she just lay there crying.

Gisborne reached out and brushed away the tears from her cheek "don't be scared Marian, I'm not going to hurt you". She just struggled at the chains but she knew that it was useless.

He climbed onto the bed and stroked her face "Marian your just so beautiful so beautiful". She tried desperately to stop the tears so that he won't be able to brush them away. So that she could have some control just a tiny bit.

"Im going to take the gag off Marian, don't scream" he said and lent down gently untying it. She didn't scream it wouldn't do her again good who would come, instead she looked up at him "Gisborne please" she started to say but he voice cracked and she could feel more tears welling up in her eyes "Guy Marian I want you to call me Guy" then he looked at her in concern "you must be thirsty Ill get you something to drink".

He slipped off the bed and left the room pausing at the door to turn back and look at her, then he was gone.

Marian tried to sit up but the chains kept her in place, she could have handled them torturing her, even death all in the name of saving King Richard and protecting the poor. But being kept her as Gisborne play thing she was so lost, why was he treating her like this. She would rather he hit her at least if he was hurting her he would get bored eventually and leave, but this whatever it was, was so much worse.

She could hear footsteps in the corridor and then saw Gisborne coming into the room again. He came over to the bed and lifted her head up "here drink this" he said and held a goblet to her mouth. She didn't want to take the drink but her throat was parched so she drank slowly keeping her eyes down so as not to look at Gisborne.

"Better" he asked once she had finished the drink Marian just nodded numbly. She looked up at him and suddenly his eyes went cold "don't I get a thank you" he asked, "sorry Guy thank you" she said faltering slightly.

Then he smiled at her and took her face in his hands "it's going to be alright Marian, you will love me in the end".

Please review


	2. Darkness

A/N Thanks for all the reviews they were really positive. I don't own Robin Hood or any of its character sadly. Also sorry this chap is so short.

It's going to be alright Marian, you will love me in the end". With that he turned and left the room.

Marian lay down in the darkness Guy had taken the candle with him, she wondered if he had done it on purpose, to make her associate him with light and safety it wouldn't work though she would rather be in the dark than in the light with him.

Maybe if she slept she would be able to think of a plan, also she wanted to be alert for when he came back not that it would make much difference she thought, whatever he was going to do to her he would do anyway.

But she would still try, she wasn't going to lay there and cry. Shutting her eyes, she thought of Robin tried to imagine herself with him, running through the forest, his kisses.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, no she had to stay calm. Concentrate on Robin she told herself think of his kisses, she saw his face smiling at her the love in his eyes, then it changed he turned into Gisborne and he was smiling "you will love me in the end" he said.

Marian opened her eyes and screamed, she couldn't stop screaming.

Guy walked down the hall he could hear screaming from Marian's room, he wanted to go in there an take her in his arms make her understand they were meant to be together and that it was better this way.

Her screams subsided to soft whimpering; she had the most beautiful voice he thought, everything about her was so beautiful. When she was his, everything would be perfect not even the great Robin Hood would stop him, he already knew how to deal with that problem.

He could still hear her whimpering but stayed where he was. He couldn't go to her yet, she had to learn and this was the only way. He had so much to teach her, but he knew that it was best to wait till morning. Marian needed sleep especially with the day he had planned for her tomorrow.

Still he paused outside her door for a second "Goodnight my love" he whispered

I will get Robin in the next chapter (hopefully). Please review


End file.
